So-called online games are known which allow a plurality of players to share the progress of games once they access an online gaming server device via networks. Access to an online gaming server device using a terminal device allows a player of an online game to play the game in cooperation with other players. For example, a plurality of players in the same group cooperate to attempt to fulfill the mission assigned in the game or to compete against an opposing team.
There are disclosed some examples of the online game. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-36712 discloses an online game in which a player is included in one of a plurality of teams and players in the same team cooperate to compete against another team.